


Redcoats Do What They Are Told

by HammCheddr



Series: My Requested Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, DEOW;HRC;SE- Freeform, Ham - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Male!ReaderYou were called to George's room.What could possibly go wrong?... or for this matter, go right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash holy kachow this is t r a s h
> 
> This was requested on my request fic so y eaah

You were never anyone who caused trouble throughout the castle. Sure, you’ve had your fair share of verbal arguments with the other red coats at times, but nothing ever physical. You knew others stole food from the King forgot to feed them, and would often be punished, but you  _ never _ would disrespect him like that. 

So why were you so nervous? You’ve only been called to his room once, and it was only to do the task of making his bed, so why did you feel so nauseous? Huffing, you stopped your panicked walking and held a hand to your head, soothing your temples with you fingers and taking deep breaths.

Everything would be fine. The King probably just wanted something to eat or maybe even someone to chat with, but nothing…  _ bad. _

Feeling slightly less queasy, you straightened yourself out, and trudged forward. Your hands shook slightly, and you felt your breath quicken when you came face to face with the large door to his room. Huffing, you pushed it open, ready for any type of punishment or torture he may inflict on you. 

What you were not expecting, was George, only wear a pair of breeches. No shirt, no undergarments, just out there and on display. Your mouth went from incredibly dry, to incredibly wet. You were practically salivating at how utterly powerful the King looked at this moment. The soft curve of his hip, the way his broad shoulders angled out in such a way that made his muscles look bigger than they already were. His abs seemed to glitter as soft light from a candle that sat on his desk reflected off of them.

“U-uhm… your majesty? You called?” You tried to smile, but hot damn was his body distracting. It only became worse when he stalked forward, hips swaying lightly and chest raising ever so slightly. 

“Ah, yes, indeed. I had… a request to speak with you.” He came up right beside you, and instead of closing the space between you, he walked past and closed the door behind you, keeping his arm in place, as he loomed above you. 

You blushed when you felt your own breeches tighten with anticipation, as George’s lips curled up into a tight smirk. The arm beside your head made no sign of moving, and a soft hand on the flesh of your cheek made you jump. You were completely trapped. 

“I, uh… what do you… n-need?” You shuddered when the hand on your face traced the line of your jaw, then brushed your neck. 

“Hmm… well, at this moment… I would greatly enjoy it if you’d discard your shirt.” He purred, making the heat in your abdomen intensify. And your legs suddenly felt jiggly. Subconsciously, you removed your red coat, dropping it to the floor, and working to unbutton the shirt beneath. 

It was when you were shirtless and aching, did he decide to close the space, interlocking lips with you. The sudden contact made your eyes widen, but soon relaxed, hooking your arms around his neck. He sighed at the contact, gripping your waist and rubbing circles on your sides. 

Something soft prodded the corner of your mouth, and you obediently opened it, anything for you King. He hummed at how submissive you reacted, and thrust his tongue deep into your mouth tasting you. The grip he had on your body tightened, knowing there’d be bruises across your body by the time the two of you were finished. 

Your tongues melted together perfectly, the taste sending fireworks into your mind, making your knees shake lightly. When he pulled back, you chased him, but were stopped by a thumb on your chin, holding you still. 

“Mm… As much as I’d love to continue, may I suggest we do this somewhere more comfortable?” He grinned when you nodded enthusiastically, and practically shoved you onto his bed. 

He pounced on top of you, kissing you roughly and biting your bottom lip enough to send a shock of pain straight to your dick. As if reading your mind, he rubbed your crotch firmly, making you jump and mewl into his mouth. 

“P-please..” You muttered, before he went back to kissing you one last time. He pulled back, and,  _ finally,  _ removed his breeches, showing off his erection. You salivated profusely at the sight, and  _ oh boy, _ was he big. It curved slightly up into his stomach, flexing his muscles on emphasis.

“Needy, are we?” He murmured, before roughly flipping you onto your hands and knees. He ripped off your own clothes, pulling off you old boots with ease, and gave a harsh smack to your ass. “Mmmm all mine…” You shuddered at the thought of his eyes trailing across your submitting body. 

Something wet pressed at your entrance, and you gasped when you realized it was his tongue digging into you, tasting you from the inside making you let out choked moans and harsh exhales of breath. 

Your head fell back when he added a finger into your tight asshole, fingering you slowly and stretching you with nothing but his own saliva. You let out a rather embarrassing moan when he bit the meat of your ass, sending a sharp spurt of pleasure into you, making you beg for more. 

He fingered you brutally, not realizing he had added another finger, but not really caring. You almost tipped over the edge when his fingers brushed against your prostate, making you cry out when he retracted his hand. 

“Shhh… be patient, pet.” You shuddered at you new nickname, and only felt your excitement build when a glance over your shoulder told you he was lining himself up. He loomed over your body, mouth right beside your ear. You moaned when he licked your ear, and bit it as he pushed inside of you. 

Gasping, you felt breathless as he buried himself to the hilt, dick throbbing in your tight heat, making you shiver. His hips suddenly rocked into your asshole, testing, until he began pounding inside, hitting your prostate with every thrust. 

He bit into your shoulder, and felt a trickle of blood drip onto the sheets, him timing his thrusts so the pace was deep and harsh rather than shallow and fast. He panted as his hand snaked around and gripped your own erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

His other hand came into your mop of hair, pulling harshly at your hair and pushing inside of you impossibly harder. 

A white light began forming in your eyes, making you dizzy. The intense pleasure that emitted from you body made you body feel like jelly as after a perfect thrust, you felt yourself release into his hand with a long moan and intense shudder. 

Finally, spurts of warm liquid jolted you from your after glow, making you shiver from over sensitivity. The two of you just panted harshly, taking deep breaths, as he pulled out slowly. 

Your thighs immediately feel from the workout they had just experienced. The loss o his cock inside you felt uncomfortable, but pleasant, as he pulled the covers over the two of you and squeezed you close. He nuzzled into you neck and sucked a deep bruise into your skin before murmuring a soft word before falling asleep;

**“ _Mine.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
